fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Mission: Protect the Village
Aaron was silent as he looked at the cards in his hand, keeping a straight face and giving no sign as to what cards he had. He looked across the table quickly to his opponent, and partner Etherion, his fire red hair sticking up like he had a bed head. Etherion looked down at his cookies and pushed them all into the center. "I'm all in kid." He had a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke to Aaron. The later tried to detect anything he could but couldn't tell if his tone was of what he had in his hand, or if he was just trying to trick him. Either way Aaron pushed his cookies into the sent. "I'll match it." He had trouble keeping a monotone voice as he spoke and he looked at his cards before smiling and slamming his cards on the table. "Straight Flush old man." He was about to take all of the cookies when Etherion smacked his hand away and gently later his cards out on the table. The man had an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and a 10 of Hearts. "R-r-royal Flush?!?!" The man laughed and took all of the cookies for himself. Ryan and Taylor begins to walk up to the group as ryan was walking with his hands behind his head while Taylor was waving with one hand. He was wearing a blue and teal uniform while his brother wears orange and red. " hey all. So are we missing anyone?" Taylor said as he rubs his neck. Etherion looked up from eating a cookie at the two newcomers, after a quick once over of both of them he handed out a cookie to them. "You want a cookie? Just won them off the kid here." He tried to hold back a laugh at Aaron's angry face but almost burst out laughing. He loved upsetting the kid, made him feel like he was doing his job. "I won't be joining you on the job, I was just waiting with Aaron here so he wouldn't get bored." "I don't get bored, and I know you cheated. No one gets a royal flush..." He continued his grumbling and stole a cookie from his mentor's pile and looked back at his new partners. "I don't believe we are missing anyone." Taylor grabs a cookie and nods as he eats it. He smiles lightly and he looks at his brother while eating his cookie. Ryan grabs a cookie and eats it as he looks at the other two other mages. " thanks! " Ryan said to him. Aaron smiled at them and stood up, stretching his arms. "Well we are a team now. And I take care of my teammates." He looked at Etherion who just nodded as he ate another couple cookies. "You're a glutton Etherion." "I'm a dragon, I have to eat a lot." Aaron just rolled his eyes at his mentor and looked back at the kids standing in front of him. "Are you guys ready?" " yes. " Ryan said. " yes." Taylor said. "Alright, then let's move out." Standing up as he spoke he gave his partners one more look over to see if they would be strong enough. When he decided that they were he walked over back over to the door of the bar and looked back at them. "Try not to die kid. Would be a shame to have to find another student." Then he looked at the Ryan and Taylor. "Either of you two want-" "Quiet Etherion, we won't be long." He looked at the two and waited for them. " students? Who did you know we are students? " Ryan and Taylor said. "Oh I didn't, don't worry about it. Aren't you two late for the mission at this point?" Etherion looked at his watch as he said this. Category:Bluemage1992 Category:Roleplay